When storing information in a memory cell of a solid state memory device, a voltage is applied to the memory cell to raise its voltage to a desired level. The voltage can be applied in pulses. Typically, the voltage level spikes up and then ramps down until it settles to a steady state voltage level. After the voltage settles, the voltage is read to determine the voltage level. This process takes time to complete and contributes to a slow memory read.